1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a liquid drink container with various lids, and in particular to such containers wherein the lids may be temporarily stored in a separate compartment within the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containers with more than one compartment are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,686, issued to Karesh, discloses a two way jar for containing two different liquids. U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,046, issued to Coen, reveals a threaded cap at the bottom of a container for easy access to a liquid retaining bag piston. These devices have threaded caps at both ends, but are not suited for use with a plurality of differing lids. One patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,786, issued to Hucal, discloses the technique of stacking container assemblies in tandem; this merely presents the concept of compartmentalization of several modules. Other patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,076,139, issued to Larson, and 4,448,316, issued to Hiroshige, disclose containers which incorporate specialized lids. The Larson device is merely an insulating container for a bottle, and the Hiroshige invention reveals only a straw-equipped spout. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 1,243,033, issued to Beatty, teaches a particular lid. As one skilled in the art will appreciate, none of these inventions utilize a plurality of lids, nor do they have a compartment in which multiple lids may be temporarily stored.